Talk:Role-Play 1: What Started As A Peaceful Day At LBP./@comment-24431601-20141202032016
"Do not worry, Rebecca. I'm not here to harm you." Shadowman said with some kind of twisted compassion in his voice. "I'm merely here for just revenge against those who have committed the ultimate sin: standing against me." Shadowman blocked with his left arm, though it still hurt like hell. He swung his massive Shadow Blade at her, not bothering to check whether or not he hit, before disappearing in a puff of smoke once again. (BEV. PETER. QUICKMAN DIED FROM BEING A MEATSHIELD FOR MEGAMAN. WHEN SHADOWMAN ATTACKS CRASHMAN, BOTH SAB AND QUICKMAN SHOULD TRY TO BLOCK IT.) ____________________________________________________ "I've just about had it with this dimension!" Said Darktew. "Nothing makes sense here!" "Tell me about it." Coco Sniff replied. "We could always just go back to yours and conquer it and stuff." "Why are you talking so casually about the conquest of an entire multiverse?" "Because we have Clyde." "Who's Clyde?" Coco Sniff chuckled. "Well, you'll see." Coco Sniff threw another Cocaine Smoke Bomb on the ground, teleporting up to the top floor. They stood before a wooden door with several daggers sticking into it. Coco Sniff knocked on the door, then opened it. A pretty standard was inside, and sittingon the bed was a dark grey pony with a mane like Vinyl Scratch's, but dark green, the same as his eyes. He lowered the bong he was smoking and looked up at Coco Sniff with an annoyed look on his face. "This is your secret weapon?!" Darktew said, trying to stop himself from laughing. When he did, Clyde seemed to instantaneausly fly right in front of Darktew with a katana pointed at his neck. "Woah!" Darktew said. "You're fast. And I like your cape." Clyde said nothing, merely lowering his dual katanas. He did indeed wear a black cape, presumably where he pulled the katanas from. "He keeps tons of weapons in that thing." Coco Sniff explained. "He's a half-bat pony, half-pegasus." "He does seem skilled." Darktew said. "Err... Why isn't he saying anything?" "A cross of drugs damaging his brain, never going to school in hi9s life, and having to live in the Everfree forest for years has left him not speaking much. He's clever in combat and can estimate three moves ahead in any metaphorical game of chess, but he's not the smartest pony." "just like me!" Carl exclaimed proudly. "He's not as dumb as you, you sack of protoplasm!" Coco yelled at him. "I certainly see the power that Carl posesses." Darktew said as Carl smiled happily. "But what kind of power can a druggy with some fancy weapons posess?" "He's an assassin of the highest order." Coco answered. "Besides... Look at this." Clyde walked over to the wall, entered some 4-digit password on a computer, and the wal slid open to a seemingly infinite hallway. "Well well." Darktew said. "What's in there?" "The decapitated heads of overpowered OCs." Coco Sniff said. "He specializes in taking them out. Living in the forest helped him see the basic psycology of all top predators of all fields,and he knows exactly what to do against any opponent now." "Noted." Darktew said. "Will you be helpful in aiding the conquest of an entire multiverse?" "See for yourself." Coco Sniff said. "sure we can!" Said Carl. "as long as we believe in ourselves!" "The mortals will fall." Said Clyde. He talked in a grainy, half-delusional voice. (If any of you have somehow heard of Battle Bears, his voice is quite similar to the character Botch.) "Very well. Onward, to take the multiverse!" Darktew announced. "Do you all have everything you need?" "It's time." Said Clyde. "The weak must die." "MASS TELEPORT!" Darkew cast. They all came before the portal. "Now," Said Darktew. "I'm picking up some strong energies in the AEther. It's likely Painting, an ally of mine. Possibly the only one smarter than me I've ever met. Be careful, his ship is lined with traps." "My cloak is indestructible." Said Coco. "Carl is completely invulnerable, and Clyde leaves photons dead in their tracks. We can handle anything." "AEtherize!" Darktew cast. He and the ponies were brought into the AEther. They were in front of a massive ship,unable tosee the battle between a robot and a demon on the other side. "Alright, let's do this." Said Darktew, teleporting them all into it. They all ended up in a 4 way intersection, but not the same one that the other battle was happening in. "We'll all split up. I believe there's a battle of some form happening here. We can find it as soon as possible. If one of us finds it, signal to the others." Coco Sniff cocked a Desert Eagle and crept down one hall, trying to be stealthy. Darktew flew down another, being even more stealthy. Clyde ran very quickly yet silently. Even more stealthy. Carl skipped joyfully down another, making tons of noise. If the ship wasmade of anything short of dark adementine, he would've been cracking the floor, if not breaking it completely. _____________________________________________ Rebecca was cornered. The hall was a dead end, Jeff standing before her. Jeff laughed maniacally then leapt forward, a long, bloody knife in hand. Rebecca held out the Sugar Bowl of Earth, hoping it would do something. It did. A forcefield was created around Rebecca for a split second. The energy of Jeff deflected himself off it, likely right into the weapon of Quickman.